Proof
by Scy Momo Cherry
Summary: Ketika takdir tak memihak pada kalian. Jalan yang kalian pilih mulai saat itu berbeda. Kala malam itu, di tempat ini dan pada keadaan yang sama. Kalian bertemu kembali. Hanya satu yang membedakan, status. Bukan lagi sebagai kawan tapi sebagai yang membunuh dan di bunuh./Bad Summary/Oneshot/A birthday fic for Aozu Misora/Mind to RnRnC?


**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : Typo(s) bertebaran, CANON(?), OOC, abal, gaje, aneh, ide sangat pasaran, minim deskripsi, alur sangat kecepetan dan gak jelas, EYD berantakan, ending gantung, etc.

.

A birthday fic for **Aozu Misora**

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

Enjoying for Reading and Review…

* * *

.

.

.

Kau bergerak dengan lincah dan cepat, menapaki dahan demi dahan pepohonan yang kau jadikan pijakan. Meninggalkan kawananmu yang tertinggal jauh di belakang. Kau bahkan tak mempedulikan mereka, tatapanmu lurus ke depan. Menuju satu tempat yang berada di ujung sana. Sadar tempat yang kau tuju sudah di depan matamu, langkahmu terhenti. Tepat di depanmu kini terpampang dengan jelas sebuah desa. Desa yang merupakan awal dari semua kepedihan dan dendammu berasal. Desa kelahiranmu.

Ya, benar. **_Konoha._**

Mata sekelam malammu tergerak menatap sekeliling. Tenang, datar—namun, tajam. Tak kau temukan sesuatu pun yang berubah di sana. Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu—sesaat sebelum kau tinggalkan. Justru keadaan saat ini terlalu damai dan tenang untuk desa yang berada dalam status siaga.

Rahangmu mengeras. Gigi-gigimu bergemeletuk. _Bagaimana bisa desa yang berada di hadapanmu damai di atas kehancuranmu—kepedihanmu?_

Menyadari beberapa orang yang kau tinggalkan di belakang sudah berhasil menyusulmu, kau pun menggerakkan tanganmu—memberi kode pada mereka. Mereka hanya mengangguk mengerti dan segera menghilang.

Tanpa sadar, pandanganmu terpaku pada sebuah bangku batu yang berada tak jauh dari tempatmu berpijak. Tempat itu pun masih sama. Tak berubah. Sama seperti malam itu. Sekelebat ingatan mengenai memori masa lalu yang pernah terjadi di sana mulai berputar kembali di kepalamu, tanpa kau perintah. Di tempat itu. Bersamanya…

_"Mengapa kau selalu diam dan menyimpannya sendiri?"_

_ "…Tidak peduli, kau membenciku. Kau ingat?"_

_._

_"Aku tahu semua tentang masa lalumu, Sasuke. Bahkan jika kau memikirkan balas dendammu…"_

_"…Itu tidak akan mendatangkan kebahagiaan pada siapapun, tidak kau, Sasuke…"_

_"…Tidak juga aku…"_

_._

_"Aku mungkin memiliki teman dan keluarga, tetapi… Jika kau meninggalkanku…"_

_"…Meninggalkanku… Aku akan sama sepertimu."_

_._

_"Aku…" _

_"Aku… Mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku!"_

_ "Jangan pergi!"_

_._

_"Sasuke-kun…"_

Ucapan-ucapan itu masih tersimpan rapi dalam memori otakmu. Bagai _simfoni_ yang selalu terngiang di telingamu. Kau tersenyum miris—sangat tipis, nyaris tak terlihat—mengingatnya. Tanpa kau sadari, tatapanmu berubah tak setajam biasanya dan sulit diartikan.

_Hei, tak sadarkah, kau kini terlihat bagaikan orang yang sedang tersiksa menahan sakit? Kepedihan?_

Tapi semua itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kau kembali memasang wajah datarmu. Wajah penuh kebencian—dan dendam.

_Ah, lihatlah, betapa dalam rasa sakit yang berusaha kau sembunyikan dalam raut datarmu itu? __**Sendirian.**_

.

.

.

Kau―Uchiha Sasuke. Bungsu dari Kepala keamanan Konoha yang dulu dihormati. Anak kepala _clan_ Uchiha yang dulu sangat disegani. **_Dulu_**. **_Ya, itu dulu_**. Sebelum semuanya berubah.

Kala malam itu, seluruh _clan_-mu dibantai habis, bahkan keluargamu—tepat di depan matamu. Dan pembantai itu adalah orang paling terakhir yang kau inginkan menjadi tersangka dari _tragedy_ berdarah itu.

Tapi sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Kenyataannya memang dialah orangnya, tak peduli sekeras apapun dirimu mencoba menyangkal. Dialah pelakunya. _Kakak kandungmu sendiri_—Uchiha Itachi.

Dan sejak saat itu juga, duniamu hancur. Lenyap bersama dengan semua kebahagiaanmu. Kehidupanmu berubah hanya dalam satu malam. Kau yang saat itu hanyalah bocah kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa, tak bisa berbuat apapun. Kau begitu tak berdaya. Kau… **_menangis_**.

Mulai saat itu, kau harus berjuang hidup sendirian dan menanggung beban yang begitu berat untuk anak seusiamu. Kau tak menyerah karena kau memiliki alasan kuat untuk tetap hidup. Tapi sebagai gantinya—

_Kebencian dan—_

_—__**Dendam.**_

Dua hal yang sudah menjadi bagian dari tubuhmu hingga mendarah daging. Menyatu dan mengalir bersama dengan darahmu. Ya, hal itulah yang membuatmu bertahan hidup hingga kini.

—Pribadimu berubah secara total. Dari seorang bocah kecil yang awalnya riang dan manja pada kakaknya menjadi seorang pemuda _stoic_, tertutup dan_—__**mendendam pada kakaknya.**_

Tragis memang.

Tapi, itulah kenyataannya. Beban berat yang harus kau tanggung. Sekali lagi, **_sendirian._**

Dulu kau mengira takkan ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu. Tapi ternyata pradugamu salah besar. **_Dia._** Di tengah kekelaman kegelapan serupa manik _onyx_-mu yang membelenggumu tanpa ampun kala itu. Entah mengapa, kau merasa sesuatu yang begitu hangat, menyentuh hingga ke sudut terkecil dari dasar hatimu yang dingin, membeku—dan tak terjangkau oleh siapapun lagi semenjak _tragedy _kepedihan itu.

Sedikit, ya sedikit. Kau mengakui dia mampu dan dia berhasil membuktikannya.

Ketika kejadian di Hutan Kematian saat itu. Kala kutukan akibat gigitan manusia ular terkutuk—Orochimaru—mulai bekerja. Dialah yang mengulurkan tangan mungilnya padamu yang tersesat dalam kegelapan. Dia merengkuhmu, menyalurkan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak kau rasakan semenjak kau kehilangan keluargamu. Dia menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan yang seolah ingin menelanmu hidup-hidup. Suaranya menenangkan amarah sisi gelap yang mulai saat itu hadir dan bangkit dalam dirimu.

Keberadaannya sungguh tak bisa kau tepis dan acuhkan bagaikan gadis lainnya yang ingin mendekatimu. Dia berbeda. Dia terlalu berarti. Dialah orang pertama yang mampu membuatmu bercerita lebih jauh tentang hal yang kau pendam terutama tentang dendammu terhadap kakak kandungmu sendiri—Uchiha Itachi.

_Ah, lihatlah, betapa dulu dia begitu berarti bagimu._

Tapi, sayangnya takdir tak berpihak padamu. Semuanya berubah. Kala malam itu, saat di mana kau lebih memilih dendam dan kegelapan abadi menyelimutimu daripada kebahagiaan serta secercah cahaya yang coba ia tawarkan untukmu. Di tempat ini.

Ketika akhirnya kau memilih jalan kegelapan. Tak mempedulikan lagi cahaya yang menaungimu selama ini. Cahaya yang kau coba lindungi dan cahaya yang mencoba—Melindungimu…

Kala malam itu, di tempat ini, dengan keadaan yang sama seperti malam ini. Kau meninggalkannya. Sendirian. Dalam keputusasaan. Padahal kau tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya ditinggalkan.

Tapi kau tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Yang kau lakukan saat itu adalah bentuk keputusasaanmu lantaran dua perasaan kuat yang kau rasakan di saat yang bersamaan. Sebuah perasaan asing yang membuatmu hangat ketika mendengar ucapannya dan perasaan dendam yang sudah mendarah daging. Kau putus asa. Hingga kau memutuskan untuk memilih jalan itu, dan bersikap seolah kau yang menjadi tokoh antagonis—

_—Demi melindunginya…_

Kau tahu, jalan yang akan kau lalui akan sulit. Kau mengerti, jalan yang kau pilih salah. Jauh di dalam hatimu, kau tahu. Akal sehatmu, logikamu serta otak jeniusmu pun sadar akan hal itu. Memangnya sejak kapan, menyerahkan dirimu pada kegelapan abadi itu benar?

Kau meninggalkannya lantaran kau tahu, dia mampu. Dia takkan berputus asa sepertimu. Walaupun awalnya sulit, pasti ia akan kembali bangkit. Ya, kau percaya. Ada banyak orang yang akan menopangnya. Dia masih memiliki banyak teman dan… Keluarga, yang sangat menyayanginya. Betapa kejamnya kau jika kau membawanya ikut bersamamu menuju kegelapan dan memisahkannya dengan cahaya kehidupannya—kebahagiaannya?

_Ah, ternyata kau masih melindunginya hingga detik terakhir, ya?_

Tapi kau bersumpah pada dirimu sendiri dan pada bulan yang menjadi saksi bisu berjumpaan terakhir kalian. Itu adalah terakhir kalinya. Karena ketika kau memutukan melewati gerbang besar itu, jalan kalian telah berbeda. Seperti ucapanmu padanya.

Dan jika suatu saat kalian bertemu kembali, belum tentu kau dapat melindunginya lagi. Karena kalian berada di jalan yang berbeda. Jalan yang berseberangan.

Kau tidak bodoh. Kau tahu bagaimana nanti jalan yang menunggu kalian di depan. Karenanya, kala malam itu, kau sudah memutuskannya—

_"Sakura…"_

_"…Arigatou."_

_BUK!_

_Brugh!_

—Kau akan melepaskannya bersama dengan semua kenangan dan perasaan asing yang menjalar hangat di hatimu.

.

.

.

Kepalan tanganmu mengerat. Kenangan itu terasa hampir sama menyakitkannya dengan saat kau memutuskan untuk membunuh sosok seorang Uchiha Itachi dengan tanganmu sendiri. Bahkan bila mungkin, ini terasa lebih menyakitkan.

Seandainya saja keadaan saat itu tak memaksamu…

Seandainya saja posisi kalian tak seperti itu…

Seandainya saja kau tak dibutakan oleh dendam dan kekuatan…

_Seandainya…_

_Ah_, terlalu banyak kata seandainya. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari kata 'seandainya'? Itu bahkan hanyalah sebuah kata yang takkan bisa mengubah apapun yang telah terjadi.

.

.

.

Kala malam itu, di tempat ini, pada malam yang sama seperti malam ini, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyadari niatanmu untuk pergi.

Apakah kini, dia juga akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari kau kembali? Akankah dia akan menyambutmu?

_Huh_, kau mendengus dalam hati.

Menyambut? Kau bahkan akan menghancurkan tempat ini. Tempat tinggalnya. Tempat kenangan kalian. Menghancurkannya hingga menyatu dengan tanah. Menguburnya beserta kepingan-kepingan masa lalumu yang tersimpan rapat di tempat ini.

Kebencian yang telah kau pupuk dengan dendam akibat kematian tanpa penghormatan keluarga satu-satunya yang kau miliki, cukup untuk membuatmu mendendam pada desa yang dijaga hingga detik terakhir oleh orang itu. Orang yang kau sayangi dan kau benci dalam waktu yang bersamaan—Kakak kandungmu sendiri. Kau yang sekarang benar-benar termakan dendam, dan kau yakin takkan ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu. Lagi.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi kau memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiranmu dan penyeranganmu yang tiba-tiba ini. Tak ada yang menghalangimu menghancurkan tempat ini, selagi semua orang terlelap. Semuanya akan berjalan lancar dan sempurna—sesuai dengan rencanamu. Tapi—

"Sasuke…"

Panggilan lirih itu membuatmu tersentak. Kau tersentak. Dengan cepat, kau menatap sesosok siluet seseorang yang samar di penglihatanmu karena minimnya cahaya bulan yang menerangi kalian. Dan sepasang mata gelapmu melebar tak percaya sekilas, ya, hanya sekilas sebelum akhirnya kau memasang kembali raut _stoic_ andalanmu.

Kau dapati, sesosok perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan surai _soft pink_ sebahu. Matanya yang serupa kristal _emerald _menatapmu tanpa rasa takut.

Dia seolah tidak terkejut dengan keberadaanmu di sini. Mungkinkah ia telah mengetahui sebelumnya tentang kedatanganmu ini? Dan tampaknya ia tahu tujuan kedatanganmu. Bukanlah untuk kembali. Bukanlah untuk menjalin kata 'perdamaian' yang diharapkan semua orang. Tapi, untuk menghancurkan. Lihatlah, kini, tak ada lagi binar pada iris teduhnya. Tunggu, teduh? Takkah kau lihat _emerald_ itu kini redup? Kosong?

_Tak sadarkah, kau yang menyebabkan hilangnya binar di iris bening itu?_

Dulu kau menjadi sosok yang selalu disayanginya—tidak, bahkan dicintainya. Tapi, apakah hal itu tak berubah hingga kini? Meskipun sekarang kalian berada pada pihak yang berseberangan.

Terlihat dipantulan iris beningnya, matamu yang berwarna merah menyala begitu penuh niat membunuh, kemarahan, kebencian bercampur dengan suatu perasaan yang tak ia yakini adanya—kepedihankah?

Kau tahu jika kalian kembali bertemu, bukanlah pelukan hangat dan tangisan bahagia yang akan kau dapatkan, melainkan pukulan serta jeritan kemarahannya. Pertemuan kalian bukanlah untuk saling melepas rindu, melainkan untuk saling menyerang—

_—Saling membunuh._

**_Ironis._**

Tapi inilah kenyataan pahit yang harus kau telan. Kau yang dulu begitu melindunginya, dan dia yang selalu melakukan apapun untukmu. Kini, lihatlah, serangan demi seranganlah yang kalian lancarkan satu sama lain. Dentingan _kusanagi_-mu dan _kunai_-nya beradu. Menimbulkan suatu _melody_ tersendiri bagi kalian berdua.

Mirisnya, kalian yang dulu saling melindungi. Kini, harus saling membunuh. Hanya karena dalih 'perdamaian' yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab. Orang-orang yang hanya memanfaatkan orang lain tanpa mau mengotori tangannya sendiri. _Licik._

_Ya, dunia memang kejam._

Banyak yang menjadi korban dari ucapan manis yang dijanjikan oleh orang-orang berkedudukan, padahal kenyataannya 'perdamaian' yang mereka elu-elukan hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Dan kau hanyalah **_korban_**…

Tak hanya kau, tapi keluargamu, _clan_-mu serta semua orang tak berdosa yang terlibat dan mati sia-sia, mirisnya mereka tak tahu apapun.

Seolah déjà vu, kini posisi kalian kembali seperti masa itu. Di tempat ini, malam yang sama seperti ini dan dengan posisi yang sama. Hanya dengan status yang berbeda.

"Kau ingin menusukku dengan _kusanagi_-mu, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau ingin membunuhku?" Suaranya terdengar tenang ditelingamu. Aneh. Padahal, jelas-jelas kau mengarahkan _kusanagi_-mu tepat di lehernya. Dengan sekali gerakan saja, dapat dipastikan pedang tajammu mampu menebas kepalanya. Hei, _Medic-nin_ bukan berarti tak bisa mati, kan?

Rahangmu terkatup erat. Bibirmu merapat, membentuk satu garis lurus tanpa senyum. Itulah yang terlihat. Tapi nyatanya, kau menggigit bibir bawahmu. Menahan gelojak yang entah apa itu, sebagian dari dalam dirimu memberontak. Bagaimana pun, sesuatu perasaan asing yang enggan kau akui itu kembali. Sebenarnya, kau tak ingin berada di posisi seperti ini lagi dengannya, kan? Setidaknya, bukan dalam status saat ini. Bukan dengan status sebagai yang **_membunuh_** dan **_dibunuh_**.

"Sasuke-_kun_… Apa kau membenci Konoha?"

Kau terdiam—tetap bergeming dengan posisimu tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tak bisakah dia melihat jeritan tak terucap di wajah sosok yang masih bergeming di tempatnya itu? Tak nampakkah di matanya, kepedihan hatimu yang selalu kau coba sembunyikan di balik raut wajah tenangmu?

_Ah_, tentu saja tidak. Karena posisimu yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan—dari belakang.

Tanpa kau perintah, ingatan tentang semua penjelasan Itachi dan _tragedy clan_-mu kembali terngiang di benakmu. Membuat kebencianmu pada Konoha yang telah mengakar kuat, merambat semakin dalam. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kehilangan pegangan. Dia tak tahu apapun.

Kau tersenyum kecut. Uchiha Sasuke—Sang ninja Konoha—telah mati. Ya, sejak saat itu. Kau mati bersama jasad orang tuamu beserta _clan_-mu yang terbujur kaku dan bermandikan darah. Kau mati ketika melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri siapa penyebab kematian keluargamu—beserta seluruh _clan_ Uchiha. Ya, itu semua menjadi awal kehancuranmu. Dirimu yang lama telah tergantikan oleh dirimu yang baru. Uchiha Sasuke—Sang _Missing-nin_, buronan level S. Uchiha satu-satunya yang tersisa. Uchiha terakhir. Uchiha yang menjadi **_Sang pendendam._**

"Ya, aku membenci Konoha. Kau, Naruto, Kakashi, Hokage dan para petinggi Konoha yang terkutuk itu! Beserta para warga desa yang menertawakan Itachi tanpa tahu pengorbanannya! Aku membenci kalian semua melebih apa pun yang ada di dunia ini!"

Tak sadarkah ia bahwa suaramu tak sedingin biasanya? Suaramu—sedikit—bergetar dan lebih terdengar seperti jeritan keputusasaan. Kau frustasi pada takdir yang mengekangmu. Lagi-lagi kau membohonginya, kau tak membencinya, Naruto, _sensei_-mu dan para penduduk desa yang kau yakini, mereka tak tahu apapun. Sebenarnya, kau hanyalah mencari pelampiasan. Kau membenci dirimu sendiri yang tak tahu apapun dan tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi, ego-mu terlalu tinggi untuk menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau ingin lari dari takdir. Kau benar-benar putus asa.

_Oh, lihatlah, betapa kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan._

"Maaf…"

Kau tersentak. Bisikan kata singkat yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya terasa menohok tepat di ulu hatimu. Kata yang bahkan tak seharusnya ia ucapkan. Kalau saja kata maaf cukup untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Takkan ada lagi dendam. Takkan ada yang perlu berkorban. Dan mungkin takkan ada lagi yang perlu merasa begitu kehilangan dan kesepian—sepertimu. Takkan ada perang dunia ninja. Semuanya akan hidup damai berdampingan. Tapi sayangnya, kata 'maaf' itu tidak cukup. Takkan pernah cukup.

_Lagi-lagi. Ironis._

_Takdir mempermainkan kalian._

"_Ukh_!"

Kau terlonjak kaget—kau lengah. Ketika sadar, kau sudah terpental dari posisimu akibat pukulannya. Cih, ternyata tanpa kau sadari semuanya telah di mulai. Kawananmu telah bergerak. Jeritan ketakutan dan teriakan putus asa memasuki indera pendengaranmu. Mau tak mau hal itu mampu membuat kedua bibirmu berkedut dan mengukir sebuah senyuman sinis. Di depanmu kini semua terlihat merah. Api. Kebakaran. Dendam. Kini bulan terlihat merah semerah darah dan—matamu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…" Tawamu membahana di tengah jeritan ketakutan orang-orang. Kau bagaikan orang gila. Di tengah tawamu yang bagaikan orang tak waras, kau merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri matamu. Apakah itu? Merah. Cairan anyir berwarna merah pekat.

"_Cih_, _kuso_!" Dengusmu sembari mencengkram matamu. Sakit. Perih tak tertahankan kau rasakan. Bukan. Bukan di matamu tapi jauh di sudut terdalam hatimu.

_Hei, sungguhkah itu darah? Bukan air matamu?_

"Sasuke-_kun_… Kenapa?"

Kenapa? Hah, apa yang dia pertanyakan? Apa maksud dari kata kenapa? Perlukah kau menjawabnya?

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Penglihatanmu menjadi tak fokus. Semua terlihat samar. Kau tahu ada yang aneh pada dirimu_. _Dia berjalan semakin mendekat padamu. Tatapan tak percaya terpatri jelas di wajahnya yang entah kenapa terlihat—cemas? Bukankah lebih baik sosok itu menghunuskan _kunai_ di tangannya tepat di dadanya agar penderitaannya cepat berakhir? Dan semua menjadi gelap bagimu…

.

.

.

_Gelap._

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu. _Gelap_. _Kosong_. Tak kau temukan apapun selain warna hitam—kegelapan. Otak jeniusmu segera bertindak berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi padamu. Dan tak lama kau sadar—kau sudah berakhir.

_Tapi, kenapa…_

Bukankah pembalasan dendammu sudah tercapai? Kau berhasil. Tapi kau tak merasakan senang. Kau tak merasakan apapun. _Hampa. _

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Hei, tak dengarkah kau suara itu kian terdengar lirih? Sosok itu menangisimu. Kondisimu. _Kenapa?_

Kau tak keberatan seandainya kau memang harus berakhir sekarang. Karena—menurutmu—tak ada gunanya lagi kau hidup di dunia dengan kehampaan. Tapi, batinmu menjerit, kau tidak ingin berakhir di sini…

Ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal jika kau pergi begitu saja. Ada yang belum kau capai. Tapi—

Hangat. Kau merasakan kehangatan di sela-sela kegelapan dingin yang merangkulmu. Kegelapan yang coba menenggelamkanmu semakin dalam. Kehangatan itu seolah menciptakan sebuah cahaya sebesar batu kerikil di sekelilingmu yang hanya dihinggapi kegelapan. Kau mengulurkan tanganmu mencoba meraih secuil cahaya kehangatan itu. Tiba-tiba cahaya sebesar biji jagung itu membesar ketika kau coba meraihnya. Besar dan kian membesar seolah ingin menarikmu. Silau. Kau pejamkan matamu demi menghalau cahaya berlebih yang mencoba menerobos masuk dalam matamu.

.

.

.

Matamu yang terasa berat mulai terbuka perlahan. Terlihat samar di matamu, seseorang yang dulu selalu kau acuhkan keberadaannya.

Cahaya yang dulu pernah kau sia-siakan dan tinggalkan. Sendirian. Di tempat ini—

_Tapi, apakah dia dapat menyelamatkanmu dari belenggu dewa kematian yang kini sedang menyeringai di depanmu?_

_Ya, kita lihat saja, dapatkah dia menyelamatkanmu?_

_Dan dapatkah kau mengatakan padanya, sesuatu yang sedari dulu kau pendam? _

_Jadi, bagaimana—_

"Sakura… Aku—"

_—Dapatkah kau mengatakannya?_

.

.

.

.

.

**_Owari?_**

**A/N : **#niup terompet lol

_Otanjoubi Omedettou_, Sora-_chaaaaaan_~ XD semoga apapun yang kamu harapkan terkabul yaa dan semoga aku tidak terlambat memberikan _birthday fic_ seperti yang kau minta dan kujanjikan(?)

Tapi… #ngelirik keatas _fic_ apa iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? DX aku memang menepati janjiku tapi maaf engga sesuai sama permintaanmu yang minta _fic_ _fluff_ ini malah gaje banget sumpah #dilempar

Err… sedikit curhatan, ini _fic ber-CANON(?)_ pertamaku, data yang aku dapet juga engga cukup jadi aku engga yakin mau _publish and_ ngasih ke kamu ._. tapi gimana dong? Waktunya udah mepeeeeeet bangeeeet DX

Aku udah usahain se-_CANON_ dan se-_IC_ mungkin kok ._.v t-tapi kok pas aku baca ulang malah jadi begini? -_- salahkan takdir! #woy! Aku juga engga tau ini _genre_-nya apa? Bener bukan itu? Aku juga bingung ini _CANON_, _Semi-CANON_, _CANON-AR_, _CANON-AT_ atau _AU _atau malah bukan semuanya? Masalah feel engga ngena juga... _Gomen ne_ #sujudsujud m(_ _)m a-apalagi _ending_-nya gantung yaa? .-. silahkan tanyakan _ending_-nya sama papih Kishi #siapalo? #digantung Hehehehe ==" sekali lagi, maafkan diriku yang tak tau diri ini T_T

Oke, cukup dulu ah cuap-cuap dariku. Akhir kata, bersedia me-_review_?

Signed,

Scy Momo Cherry


End file.
